Hair and Bow
by the flying sparks
Summary: She had milky, flawless skin, sparkling violets eyes, dark pink colored lips, and pointed nose. But what made her a total beauty to Lukas, the reason for his increasing heartbeat, was her beautiful, elegant, and feminine strands that fell perfectly like silver waterfall around her back and shoulders. He was not going to share the view with anyone. [NorBela]


Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

From the very first time he laid his eyes on her at the party held by one of his friends, he knew right then that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen or known. No, he didn't exaggerate it. That was a fact, an obvious truth. Anyone could tell and agree that that younger sister of Ivan Braginski was truly a total beauty. Her face never showed anything other than flat look or cold gaze, yes, but somehow that didn't deter Lukas from taking a secret glances at her more than once in a while.

Her eyes was the colour of bright, sparkling violet. Her milky, flawless skin, her gown as purple as the bow on top of her head, the heels that made her tall figure even more appealing, her dark pink coloured thin lips and her small, pointed nose ... He did remember it all. Everything about her that night.

But those all were not the reason for the increasing beat of his heart. Nor the reason for him deciding to leave his best friends and went over to the object of his stolen gaze for the past minutes. The reason was one and only: that silver-light-blond hair that fell down to her back.

Her beautiful, elegant, and feminine strands. Fell perfectly like silver waterfall around her back and shoulders. More beautiful than any tiara a woman could ever has.

And Lukas never understood, nor he knew, how a being called woman could look so dazzling and beautiful just because of her hair.

Nor did he ever expect that he didn't need more than two days to realise that he did fall in love at first sight with her.

How cliche. Dramatic. Ridiculous.

But that was the only reason for his crazy heartbeat and warm feeling every time he looked at that pair of bright, beautiful violets.

Lukas' eyes held their gaze at some of those silver-light-blond strands that he twirled around his right index finger, while his left hand supporting his head on the mattress he was laying on. His mind was busy travelling back to the past when he first saw the very girl that laying beside him reading a book.

She still got her long hair that never failed to make Lukas amazed every time he looked at it.

"Tomorrow I'll got you some hair bows," he said softly, finger never stopped twirling and gaze not leaving Natalia's hair, "Tell me what type and colour you like. I'll get them."

Glancing briefly, Natalia snorted softly and turned her attention back to her book, "Why?" she sounded indifferent.

"So that you can tie your hair into a bun," he answered quickly, "When you go out or when there are other people around, you have to tie your hair."

This time, the girl gave all of her attention to the man beside her and put the book on her lap, "And why do I have to do that?"

That pair of dull blue eyes averted their gaze to the violet ones in front of them, "Because one of the main things that make you beautiful and me fall in love with you, is your hair."

How red was that small face become the second Lukas finished his sentence, "Stupid. Stop saying nonsense." and she was back reading her book - or pretended to.

Though he looked serious, Lukas tried his best not to smirk realising that his girl's face went all red because of embarrassment.

"I just don't want others to fall in love with you," his head went closer to hers, and he gave a quick and light peck on her blushing cheek, "You don't know how much you look more beautiful when you let your hair down - and please show the most beautiful of you only when I'm around. Only me."

Lukas just let out small chuckle when his face was hit rather non too gently by her book.

True to his words, he bought ten hair bows varied in design and colour the next day he got home from work.

And despite how annoyed and pissed she had been the day before, from that day on she never went out of their apartment without a bow tying her hair into high bun or ponytail.

* * *

Sorry if you found many grammatical errors in this story. English is not my 1st language but I've tried my best in writing this :)

Thanks!


End file.
